


What Never Will Be

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Obi-Wan wakes up screaming.That isn't a rare occurrence.Sometimes Obi-Wan has nightmares about what could have been.





	What Never Will Be

Obi-Wan wakes up screaming. 

It isn’t a rare occurrence, and Jango barely flinches for the blaster in the side drawer anymore.  He rolls over, but he doesn’t reach out until he’s sure Obi-Wan is awake. “K'uur, k'uur,” he murmurs, “Udesii.”  He opens his arms as Obi-Wan collapses into him, rubbing his back. “It’s just a dream, you’re alright.”

Obi-Wan clings to him, and that’s… new, and worrying.  Obi-Wan never clings. If anything, they’ve fought more about his tendency to retreat when he’s afraid or in pain than anything else they’ve argued about.  “Don’t leave, please don’t leave,” he whispers, and Jango isn’t sure if he’s shaking or crying, or both. It sets him on edge, but he isn’t about to pull away now.  

“I’m not going anywhere,” he says, keeping his voice quiet and even, soothing Obi-Wan like a frightened animal as he rubs his back, “I’m staying right here.”  

Obi-Wan doesn’t speak for a long time, until his shaking slows to a stop and he goes still.  “I saw you die- not a nightmare, it was  _ real _ .  It was- I don’t know where it was, there was so much sand and so much  _ death _ , and you were there and then-”  He sounds  _ raw _ , words tumbling out, not carefully chosen and analyzed the way they usually are.  Obi-Wan is  _ terrified _ , and Jango is helpless to fix anything.

He still makes a note not to accept any jobs that could lead him to desert planets, just in case.  “It’s not real, I promise you that, cyare. We’re both right here, we’re safe.” He takes Obi-Wan’s hand in his, laying it over his chest to feel the beat of his heart beneath.  “See? We’re alright.”

The kiss catches Jango off-guard, awkward and badly placed, but he tilts his head to kiss Obi-Wan properly, just a soft brush of lips, and he looks into blue-gray eyes.  “I love you,” Obi-Wan whispers, “Too much to lose you.”

“You never will, cyare, I’m too stubborn to die, and besides, I have you to come back to, don’t I?”  Jango tips Obi-Wan’s chin up, and he’s rewarded with the hints of a smile.

“Always.”

It won’t chase away all the nightmares, but hopefully it can keep them at bay for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> K'uur - hush  
> Udesii - calm down
> 
> [Podficced by Gondolin here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205095)


End file.
